


i might have just a few problems

by DigitalGhost



Series: steven's recovery? i know her [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Facing problems, Feels, Gay Character, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Harm, Self-Harming Steven Universe, Steven Drives!, Steven Gets Help, Steven Goes To Therapy, Steven Needs Help, Steven needs a hug, Steven needs therapy, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalGhost/pseuds/DigitalGhost
Summary: there's a therapist in town  named Maurice, and Steven finds himself drawn to his office...
Relationships: Steven/Angst
Series: steven's recovery? i know her [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688092
Comments: 22
Kudos: 269





	i might have just a few problems

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sensei said i needed to talk to someone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489576) by [whichlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights). 



> this takes place vaguely after the movie btw

(Therapist's Lobby)

"Um... Is Dr. Maheswaran around?"

"I believe she's running a bit late. Feel free to wait in here."

"Thanks."

-

"Connie, this isn't your mom's usual office, right?"

"No, it's actually a therapist's office. She's having a meeting with Dr. Ryner about some of her patients wanting appointments here with him."

"What's a therapist?"

"Well, to sum up, it's a doctor that can help people cope with problems in their lives, their emotions, mental illnesses, or they can just come in here to talk."

"..Could you hand me one of those pamphlets?"

(Therapist's Office, first visit)

"Do you want to be here, Steven?"

"Yeah, mostly. I read about you in your pamphlet, and I got curious. Plus Connie thought it'd be good for me."

"Do you think this will be good for you?"

"I, well.. yeah, I hope so."

"I hope so too."

(Therapist's Office, second visit)

"You look tired. Have you been sleeping well lately?"

"Um, not really.."

"What gets in the way?"

"Lots of things, but, last night it was nightmares.."

"Do you usually have nightmares?"

"I, um- do I have to talk about this?"

"Only if you want to. But I assure you it will help if you do."

(Therapist's Office, third visit)

"Do you like to have flowers in your office at all, Dr. Ryner?"

"Sometimes my husband likes to give me bouquets that I keep in here. Why?"

"Just... Don't have roses in here, please."

Therapist's Office, fourth visit)

"Could.. Could I still talk about my nightmares?"

"As long as you want to."

(Therapist's Office, fifth visit)

"I, guess.. It's hard for me to open up about these sort of things. I guess I've just been... Ignoring them, kinda? I really want to heal, and move past them, but I don't know if I'll be able to soon."

"Emotions want to work on their own time, espicially when having been ignored. Acknowledging your feelings is the first and hardest part in the recovery process. Next time you feel overwhelmed or pressured, try to feel these things fully and embrace them instead of pushing them away."

"Okay.. C-can I take a nap here? I, um, had another nightmare last night..."

"Use your time here however you want."

(Therapist's Office, sixth visit)

"Will you ever get tired of me talking to you about my life?"

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

(Therapist's Office, seventh visit)

"Steven, what do you think of yourself?"

"I feel like I'm really a part of the Crystal Gems, of my family, and that it feels good to help other people and save the world and stuff, espicially with the people I love. But.. not when they get hurt. And espicially not when it's my fault."

"Do you think it's often your fault that your friends get hurt?"

"Well, honestly, I've put them in so much danger over the years that it seems like they're the safest when they're not around me. They never had as much stuff to deal with before I was born."

"And you think all of it's your fault?"

"Why would it not be?"

(Therapist's Office, eighth visit)

"Steven, do you think you distance yourself from your family, or keep things from them?"

"Can I just call you Maurice?"

"Whatever's the most comfortable for you."

"Maurice, if they don't know I'm having trouble, then they don't worry, and then they'll be happy. I can't be the one to take their happiness away from them."

"Have you ever thought about what that would do to your own happiness?"

"N-no..?"

"I think you should."

(Therapist's Office, ninth visit)

"It's okay, Steven.. It'll be okay.."

"I j-just- I'm so s-scared for the future, w-when no one will need me any-hic-more.."

"They'll certainly want you. Love as strong as yours and the Gems' doesn't die."

"So t-they'll never get tired o-of me?"

"I highly doubt it. Do you want some tissues?"

"..Y-yes, please.."

(Therapist's Office, tenth visit)

"What do you think you want to do with yourself when you get older?"

"I don't know.. Connie says she wants to travel the world, and I think that sounds really fun, so, I might go with her."

"That's good. Thinking for yourself is a good habit to get into. Learning to consider your needs, taking care of yourself, they're all things I think you struggle with."

"Can you fix it? Fix me?"

"I can't truly fix anybody. I can only offer guidance, answers, medical help, or just point people in the right direction. Some people are never healed completetly, but I help them learn to manage themselves and their problems."

"That's.. nice. I-I like that."

(Therapist's Office, eleventh visit)

"I-I told Pearl about a nightmare I had this morning. She didn't freak out as much as I thought, and it felt good to get it out of my head."

"That's very good, Steven! I'm proud of you."

"I.. I'm proud of me too."

(Therapist's Office, twelfth visit)

"Maurice.. What if there's a problem that needs to be fixed, and I go to fix it, without thinking of what it'll do to me through the process. Is that good?"

"Not necessarily, but especially not in large quantities."

"Would, say... 16 years of doing it still be not good?"

"About as good as only eating ice cream for those 16 years."

(Therapist's Office, thirteenth visit)

"Can.. can you please take this knife, and keep it far away from me? Please?"

"Of course."

"I just.. I think I need to stop getting after myself for messing up."

"..When did you start wearing that jacket again?"

"When I started using the knife."

(Therapist's Office, fourteenth visit)

"Maurice, how can I learn to love myself?"

"Well, how do you come to love other people?"

"By... spending time with them? Bonding over video games, music, or strawberry jam?"

"By accepting their person as a whole, flaws and all."

"That's... that's hard."

"I know. But that's what makes love so rewarding."

(Therapist's Office, fifteenth visit)

"Do I have to talk today?"

"Not if you don't want to."

"I... thanks."

(Therapist's Office, sixteenth visit)

"Hey Maurice! I got my license today, and I drove myself here! I didn't even run into any mailboxes or lampposts!"

"That's great, Steven!"

"So, since I'm driving myself here now, could we make my appointments a little longer?"

"Of course. Whatever you need."

(Therapist's Office, seventeenth visit)

"Is music a good way to handle emotions?"

"I would say it's a very popular and helpful method."

"Okay.. Could I sing you a song, then?"

"Absolutely."

(Therapist's Office, eighteenth visit)

"I don't hate myself today, Maurice. In fact, I kinda.. like myself."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that, Steven."

(Therapist's Office, nineteenth visit)

"Maurice, do you like it when I come?"

"I certainly like helping you come to terms with yourself and your emotions. Do you like coming?"

"Yeah. I really, really do."

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: if yall liked this (and a lot of you seem to), then know that theres a one shot I have in progress with these same ideas and vibes, really long for my standards, so,, stay tuned for that ig  
> leave some kudos/comments if you enjoyed, and be sure to take care of yourself!! ^o^


End file.
